


Somewhere, Between The Sacred Silent And Sleep

by LahraTeigh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is So Done, Batbrothers (DCU), Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Gender or Sex Swap, Other, Swearing, batbros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Damian isn't happy about the situation.Dick isn’t coping with the new found hormones.Jason loves his new body.Tim...honestly doesn’t care.Bruce can feel a headache coming on.And there no way Alfred is even getting involved.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Somewhere, Between The Sacred Silent And Sleep

Damian looked to his three brothers in front of him.

Well, I guess they were his sisters now...

“You look like a bunch of whores.” Damian said.

“Why would you say that?!” Dick said, eyes welling up with tears.

Jason stomped towards the young boy.  
“You little shit!”

Tim sighed, trying his best to hold Jason back. 

Damian looked around at the three, this was one hell of a shit show. 

Jason sighed, no longer trying to get to the younger boy.  
“Do you think this can be reversed?” He asked, helping a sobbing Dick off the ground. 

Tim shrugged.  
“Maybe it’ll just ware off?” 

Damian nodded.  
“We should do a few tests. See who did this and how long It’ll last.” He said, leading the way down to the bat cave. 

“Please tell me that is not Dick, Jason and Tim.” Bruce sighed, rubbing the incoming stress from his temples. 

Damian looked to Jason who was feeling his new...body through his clothes.  
“I don’t know what to tell you, Father.” Damian said.

Bruce shook his head.  
“Who did this?” He asked.

Tim shrugged.  
“We didn’t see who it was. We were on a steak-out when we were shot with a dart from behind.” He said, holding up the dart he was hit with.

“We changed into...this within a minute of being hit.” He said, gesturing to his new physique. 

Bruce nodded, following what the teen was saying. 

He looked to the older two, who were in the same situation at Tim.  
“What’s wrong with Dick?” He asked.

Tim sighed.  
“Damian called him a whore.” 

Bruce decided to ignore that, he took the dart from Tim and started to run some tests on it. 

“It’s not permanent.” He said after a while.  
“But I can’t tell you how long it’ll last either.” Bruce said, leaning back in his seat. 

Dick whined, Jason groaned angrily. And Tim...well this didn’t bother Tim at all, this was no inconvenience to him. 

“You expect me to go on watch with these idiots?” Damian asked, annoyed at the situation.

How could his brothers be so stupid to get hit with a gender changing dart. 

“Awe. What’s wrong, Demon?” Jason said slyly, pulling the demon child to his chest.

The young teen groaned.  
“Get the hell off me, Todd!”

“Awe what’s wrong? You don’t want to be seen with a bunch of beautiful women?” He teased. 

“Not with YOU!” 

Dick joined the hug.  
“Then what about me?!” He whined.

“Father, I need your help!” 

Bruce laughed at his son’s discomfort. Tim held back his own smile. 

Alfred who had remained silent and out of the situation, sighed, exiting the room. He was not getting involved in this.


End file.
